Like toy soldiers
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Step by step, heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down like toy soldiers... OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia y la cancion Like toy soldiers tampoco es mia, le pertenece a Eminem. (=_

* * *

_

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never-er win_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

"Hay varios tipos de soldados" Comentaba el pequeño americano, observando lo que su hermano mayor le había fabricado el mismo. "Todos tienen el rostro diferente"

El ingles le sonrió satisfecho por la reacción del menor ante su regalo, se inclino para quedar a su altura. "Es un juguete especial"

…

**1775-1783 (Guerra de los Estados Unidos)**

Una noche lluviosa, en medio de una guerra por la independencia, Inglaterra se las veía muy mal, derrotado, sin más soldados ingleses que lo pudieran ayudar.

_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure_

_Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders_

_I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it_

"Escucha Inglaterra" Llamo América, ahora ya mas maduro y no un pequeño niño. "Después de todo escojo la libertad" Espero un poco por si el ojiverde hablaría pero continuo rápidamente. "Ya no soy un niño, tampoco soy tu hermano menor" decía sin arrepentimiento. "Yo… Ahora mismo me independizo de ti!"

_I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em_

_If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em_

_Now the Ja shit i tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it_

_There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it_

Se miraron por unos momentos, Inglaterra con la cara de desconcierto sin pensarlo, rápidamente corrió hacia América, y este sin reacciones pero solo pudo defenderse.

"No lo aceptare!" Se escucho el estruendo de los dos mosquetes al chocar y el de América siendo lanzado por el aire, cayendo en el suelo mojado.

Lo primero que vio al reaccionar fue al ojiverde apuntándole con el mosquete. "Por eso es que en el fondo eres ingenuo" El ojiazul solo se limito a quedarse callado y de pie como una estatua, escuchando sus palabras. "Tonto!" Regaño el ingles.

Mientras que los soldados americanos trataban de impedir cualquier cosa que el ingles tramara. "Disparen!"

Pero pronto el mayor bajo el mosquete, el americano perplejo lo siguió observando.

_And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it_

_I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted_

_And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it_

"Como podría disparar… Tonto!" Aclaraba el ojiverde, dejo caer el mosquete bruscamente y se tiro al suelo de rodillas. "Maldición! Por que tiene que ser así?" comenzaba a llorar, pero se sentía aun tan orgulloso como para que lo mirara en ese estado. "Rayos…!" Ocultaba su cara con su mano y seguía llorando.

"Inglaterra…" Murmuro por primera vez, aunque esta vez, con expresión triste.

_There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme_

_And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'_

_But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it_

_The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?_

Recordó sus primeras memorias de el e Inglaterra.

"Vamos a casa" Le sonreía y le tendía la mano como todo un caballero y un buen hermano mayor.

América, que en esos tiempos aun era un niño pequeño, miro al ojiverde y le sonrió. "Si!" Le tomo de la mano.

Pero ahora, de vuelta a la realidad, el mayor quien continuaba llorando y los soldados americanos que habian decidido no dispararle, o al menos no sin ordenes.

_Step by step heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never-er win_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

"A pesar de que solías ser tan grande" Fue lo único que murmuró al final el Americano.

* * *

Que les parecio? :I  
Aww me gusto la cancion y cuando vi el capitulo^ No pude evitar no recordarlo. xP  
Reviews? Amenazas? ;-)  
Y lean mis demas fics :-)

**_Kesesese~!_**


End file.
